Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for effectively and sanitarily removing liquids from a surface. More particularly, the invention relates to devices, systems and methods for removing spilled or other liquids off a surface in a quick and efficient method using a device that wicks liquid through an absorbent panel.
Description of the Related Art
Fluids often leak from containers when dropped in grocery stores. During medical procedures bio-hazardous fluids accumulate on floor often causing slip and fall accidents, cross contamination, electrocution or bio-hazardous contact. Generally, standing water, chemical spills, biohazardous or unsanitary fluids on floors decrease the level of safety for all involved.
Known apparatuses and methods for removing fluid include mops, buckets, wringers and dry/wet vacuums which pose numerous disadvantages. For one, the task of mopping, rinsing and wringing, when removing standing fluids is inefficient due to the poor absorption and spread of liquid to a larger area. Mops become heavy and difficult to maneuver, and may cause back injury due to weight and side to side motion by user. They are also typically unsuitable for drying a surface while cleaning a liquid spill simultaneously. They are also typically unhygienic and an efficient for use in an environment where microorganisms are undesirable.
Additionally, the volume of water and cleaning solutions used to mop floors cannot be regulated efficiently and must air dry for approximately 10-15 minutes and If not dry when walked on slip and fall injuries occur. By way of further example, mops, wringers, buckets and wet vacuums are problematic to keep clean and can easily become unsanitary preventing safe re-use unless rinsed and sanitized after each use.
Squeegees have also been modified to include suction conduits on or near the squeegee. Other devices include steamers that both dispense water and suck it back up. They are typically cumbersome and do not adequately remove liquid. More common wet/dry vacuums are also cumbersome and typically utilize suction from an open nozzle to remove liquid.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.